Voldoan
by dragontank1414
Summary: A new Arisen is chosen in the continent of Voldoan, one of the neighboring continents near Gransys. On this continent lies one of the most dangerous places in all of the continents, the Cursed Lands, a desert of horrors so befouled entire crusades of men have met their fate there. Cadence has little choice but to fight her way through the worse Voldoan has to offer.
1. Newly Arisen

Cadence had been a simple fisherwoman for most her life. But as she forced herself to sit up and the memories of the dragon's attack on her home fishing port of Visvangst hit her like waves crashing on the shore, she knew her life had changed forever. She gasps as her chest begins to glow and she holds her hand against her chest. The booming voice of the dragon in her head startled her "Take up arms newly Arisen. For my kind do not heed the toothless." Candence forces herself to her feet, taking a few shakey steps. She passes by a mirror and takes a step back to look herself over. Her long platnium blonde hair was mostly dried but it was dirty. Her blue eyes had bags from the restless sleep, and her fingers trace her chest scar.

The dragon had taken her heart, and in it's place was a warm magical presence, like a piece of the dragon's very soul was giving her life. She looks around the room of the recovering victims of the dragon's attack. She walks out into the main hall and the village elder was waiting for her there. He was a tall man, black hair and green eyes. The right side of his face is burnt and his cloak covers his right side, his entire right side burned as well. He smiles warmly "Cadence. I'm glad to see you awake. So... how much do you remember?" She looks down and away "Enough..." She meets his unwavering gaze warily "A dragon, of all things, attacking our home? Why?" He smiles "He came seeking you. Come, follow me. I'll help you understand."

He walks outside, with Cadence at his tail "You have been marked by the dragon. If memory serves me, that makes you Arisen." Cadence nods "The dragon spoke to me, in my mind, he called me such. But what does aught mean?" He smiles "Well, it means your fate and the fate of the dragon are now intertwined. He is your foe to face down." He opens the door to his house and Cadence shakes her head "I'm no warrior." He chuckles "Cadence. You picked up that sword. You made an impossible attempt on that dragon's life. You have the most important quality already, the will to live and the courage to fight back. The rest... well learning how to fight is simple. Travel to the capital, there is a combat training school there."

As he leads her inside he presses a loose brick next to the fireplace and the whole wall swings forward, revealing a hidden trophy room. There is an armor stand with a set of black leather armor with metal plates strapped to the chest, shoulder and elbows. He also has a small collection of swords and daggers, some are gold plated and meant for decorative purposes while others are covered in distinct markings and runic sigils. He sighs "I was an adventurer back in my day. Each sword has a story. Granted I can't remember many of them." He chuckles "I'll sit in this room for hours, recalling old tales aloud to none other than myself. Thus is the fate of an old merc with a broken body and a lively spirit."

He pulls one sword off the wall, looking it over before holding it out to Cadence "This sword is my signature blade, a simple double edged Knightly Sword. I won many duels and fights with this simple blade. Some of my more exotic pieces were once wielded by those who dared challenge me and my blade." He smiles "Take it. Take one of my shields, and go to Quad. It'll be your first stop on your way to the capital, Heilig. In the center of Quad is a stone that is said to be connected to the Arisen." Cadence takes a deep breath and nods "Yeah... Quad. I think I have been there a time or two." He digs through a few drawers "Before you go, I'll set you up with a map, lantern, and a couple healing herbs for the road. Then you can drop into the general store and see about getting fitted for some armor."

Cadence had all the gear she needed, a sword sheathed at her hip and a simple wooden shield with a metal ring in the center and along the edge. She wore a simple cloth shirt and pants under her leather armor, which was all she could afford for the moment. The sun was begining its descent towards the horizon, so Cadence decided to not leave until early morning, especially since she needed sleep after just recovering. She walks to the church, sitting down at a pew "Maker, please watch over me, one of your many children, as I walk this new path, and may I bring hope, love and good fortune to every life I touch. May your will shine through me, may I see this dragon laid to rest, and the many people of this great land be saved from its fury. Amen."

Voldoan is a large continent, with the northern part of Voldoan mostly mountain ranges, and the southern parts of Voldoan was the Scorched Lands, an inhospitable desert that according to local legends was cursed. It was an expanse where the dead walked and men dare not venture. Cadence had rarely left Visvangst, but her walk to Quad was largely uneventful so as she drew closer to the village she felt less and less apprehensive. A rock hits her in the side of the head and her vision blurs a little. She cries out in anguish, her hand to her head as she turns towards her assailant. Three goblins were crouching in wait at the side of the road, one with a club and shield ready, another has a rock in hand, and the last had a damaged and rusted sword.

Cadence draws her sword and holds her shield at the ready, watching the goblins warily. The one with a club rushes her first and he leaps in the air. As he comes down towards her Cadence bashes him aside with her shield. She deflects the sword swing of the other goblin with enough force to knock its weapon free of its grasp and she impales it through the chest. The other goblin makes it to his feet and Cadence blocks a rock thrown by the third, not noticing the club wielder had made it to his feet. He hits her in the back hard enough to force her on her hands and knees, her sword falling out of her grasp. She gasps and the goblin walks towards her sword. In a desperate attempt to prevent him from getting to it, Cadence pushes herself to her feet and rams into the goblin shield first, knocking it back several feet. She stumbles and collapses, but quickly forces herself to stand "Almost done in by some goblins..."

The last of the three goblins runs towards her, club held overhead in both hands. He gets within a foot of her, before taking an arrow to the head with enough force that he falls over and leaves a smear of blood on the dirt path as he slides to a stop. A guard in Voldoan armor walks towards Cadence, bow sheathed on his back "Hello." She takes his hand and he hauls her to her feet. She smiles "To who do I owe my life?" He smiles "Ser Fredrick. But think nothing of it. Just doing my job, patrolling trade routes. Have a good day miss." She picks up her sword and sighs "I'm poor at this adventuring thing." Ser Fredrick laughs "I think you did rather well. But you have to always be aware of what is going on around you. Of course, it doesn't help that you are traveling alone. Anyway, I need to get back to my patrol. Stick to the roads, the brush hold monsters."

Once in Quad, Cadence was greeted by another mysterious voice, except this one had a strange echo to it, as if several people were speaking at once "Hello Arisen. Come, let us speak. Seek out the riftstone in the town center." Cadence walks through the seemingly abandoned town. She could of swore that mere months ago when she visited Quad it was quite the lively trading post. Now it was completely dead. One hand grips her weapon as her other hand turns on her lantern. It was getting dark and the dead atmosphere was starting to put her on edge. The warm glow of the lantern illuminates the houses. Ahead, the riftstone glowed softly, and as she drew closer it let off a soft ringing sound.

"Well met Arisen. If you would truly call yourself Arisen, then would you meet our challenge? Prove that you are capable of willing yourself on, and tempering the will of others." Cadence nods a little "I am Arisen. Though, what that truly means, I'm not sure of yet. But if it is the Maker's will, then I will fight until my last breath." A portal opens above her head and through it Rook falls to his feet next to her, raising his right hand. His pawnprint glows and causes her chest scar to glow. Cadence smiles "Finally, some company." Rook nods solemnly "I will assist you in your test." Cadence looks around "Test-" She goes wide eyed as she notices she is surrounded by undead "This?! This is my test?!" She draws her sword "Very well."

Rook holds his staff at the ready, a sigil of fire appearing in front of him. He thrusts his hand towards her and her weapons become sheathed in fire "Fire works well." Cadence smiles and walks towards the advancing crowd of undead. In total, she could see at least 10 by the light of her lantern. One lumbers towards her, arms outstretched. She slices off its arm, the fire spreading from its wound and consuming its flesh. It still stumbles towards her and she pushes it back with her shield, with enough force to make it fall over. Cadence cuts another undead diagonally, causing it to stumble back. One grabs her from behind and she squirms, trying to pull free from its grasp "Hey, let me go!" Rook shoots it in the back with a fireball and she turns to it, cutting it down.

It took several minutes for Cadence to cut down the remaining undead, and by the time she was done she was winded "I think that was the last of them. So... you are?" He puts a hand on her shoulder, her stamina returning to her. She straightens up "Thanks." He nods "Anytime. Now, my name is Rook. I am a myrmadon, or as we are commonly known, a pawn. It is the sacred duty of the pawn legion to serve the Arisen in their endeavors and their quest to kill the dragon. Now that we have dealt with this infestation, we should return to the riftstone."

Cadence kneels in front of the riftstone "The dead have been put back to rest. So now what?" The voice comes in louder this time "Very good. Now, the pawn legion shall forevermore recognize your distinction as Arisen. The pawn legion is at your service. Touch the riftstone." Cadence touches the riftstone and it glows. A dark portal appears above her and a man drops out of the portal. He is in leather armor with a metal breastplate, with black hair and brown eyes. He carries a metal kiteshield with his sword sheathed at his side. He raises his hand and his pawnprint glows, as does Cadence's chest scar "Hello Arisen. I am Adrian."

Cadence had visited the riftstone, acquiring yet another follower. This one referred to herself as Laura, and she was a strider. After resting in the dead town of Quad (a necessity Cadence found horrid) Cadence set out her ration supplies, and began to prepare breakfast "Sorry... I don't have much. We will have to split it." Adrian stares at her blankly "Pawns do not eat. Pawns are creatures of the rift. We are a vagabond people. We know neither death nor emotion." Cadence tilts her head "You don't eat..." Adrian just stares back in response, then gives a slight nod "Affirmative." Laura was scrounging through a house and walks back outside, digging through an old rucksack "I'll take this."

Cadence frowns "Laura, it's not polite to rifle through someone else's things. Even if they are dead." Laura stares at Cadence and then drops it "Yes, Master." Cadence shakes her head "I'm not your master." Laura walks towards the riftstone "This pawn feels safer, knowing there is a riftstone nearby." Cadence frowns "By all means, ignore me." She turns to Adrian "So, if I recall right, you are my main pawn. That means..." Adrian looks to the stone "I was chosen to be tied directly to you. If the other two were to become forfeit, they will return to the abyss amongst the hundreds of others. But I will grow and develop alongside you, and if I am forfeit my spirit will linger in any of the riftstones." Cadence nods "Well, that's... interesting. Maker preserve me, my head." She sighs "Let's make our way to the capitol."

As Cadence walked along the mountain path Laura and Adrian went back and forth, talking about the lay of the land. Past Quad was the Lornest Ranges, a mountain range that separates the northern and southern hemisphere of the continent. The Quad pass was one of the shortest routes, but still involved alot of climbing. After a night of camping and yet another day of walking, the massive capitol was in site to the north, near a large cliff overlooking the ocean. Though they had to travel east in order to access the Quad Pass, the capitol Heilig was actually directly north of Visvangst. But the mountains left few options for reaching the northern lands.

As they drew closer to the capitol they are stopped by a small party of bandits. Adrian steps closer to Cadence "This pawn cannot quell the unease in his chest." Cadence approaches them, hand on her sword hilt "Gentlemen..." The leader approaches, a two handed blade sheathed on his back "Good evening. So, you looking to get passage to Heilig? Not a problem. Say, 20,000 gold?" Cadence frowns "I hate to disappoint, but I don't have that kind of money, friend." He frowns "That's a shame. Hopefully, the gear of you and your companions cover the expenses." Cadence takes a step back "I'm afraid that won't be happening." His men begin to laugh and one of them mocks her voice "I'm afraid that won't be happening." He leans against his buddy "Look little girl, you don't have any choice."

Adrian steps in front of Cadence "None may touch the Arisen." The leader draws his two handed sword, smirking "Should of coughed up the money." Adrian draws his sword and Laura, who had hung back, fires a powerful arrow that hits one of the bandits in the chest, killing him instantly and knocking him back. Rook forms a fireball and the leader hits Adrian's shield with the pommel of his sword, causing Adrian to stumble back. Adrian leaps back to avoid the bandit's overhead swing, dashing forward to slash off the bandit's head with a precise strike. The bandit mage hits Adrian with a blast of fire that sends him sprawling. Rook returns fire with a fireball of his own towards the mage but a bandit blocks it with his shield.

Cadence and the bandit clash swords repeatedly. The bandit had more experience, but a force seemed to guide Cadence's hand, as if someone was walking her through the motions. Even her footwork had improved in the short span. She blocks his overhead sword swing with her shield, cutting open the front of his armor and kicking him back. She raps her sword on her shield, glaring at the bandit "Well? I'm not done with you yet!" The bandit predictably charges her haphazardly and she blocks his sword swing with her sword to his left, exposing his right side to her shield bash that knocks him on his back. Cadence hesitates, but when she sees the bandit scrambling for his sword she closes her eyes "Maker forgive me!" She drives her sword through his back.

Laura picked the bandits clean for useful gear and coin. Cadence hated being in possession of goods that were likely stolen. But if it aided her path as Arisen... then Cadence would rather not think of the moral implications. Inside, she looks around at the large marketplace. There was a blacksmith, inn, general store, several food stalls and an alehouse. After asking around for directions Cadence and company found themselves in the Knight's District, home to many high ranking knights and the General himself, as well as home to the Combat Training Academy. Cadence walks towards the door, turning to her pawns "This seems to be the place."

Cadence walks inside, where she finds a surprisingly ornate lobby. The woman at the front desk was working on a pile of paperwork. She looks up at Cadence "Hello. I am Lisette, the scribe and treasurer of the CTA. While the CTA handles training the King's men, we also cater to the needs of the common man, training you for your journey ahead. Proper weapon handling starts with proper weapon training." Cadence smiles "That slogan sounds nice." Lisette tilts her head "Slogan? Anyway... you are here to sign up for courses? We have 5 courses a week, and each course costs 1,000 gold." Cadence goes wide eyed "That's quite alot in the long run." Lisette's demeanor turns sour "Then join the King's men and make the crown pay for it for all I care. Just leave me be. I have forms, and payments to process."

As they walk out Adrian turns to Cadence "The king would have a personal interest in assuring you are afforded every amenity that would serve you in killing the wyrm." Cadence nods "I wonder if it would be at all possible to speak to him directly." Adrian looks up as if trying to remember something, then says with his usual monotone voice "One wishing to seek audience with the king would simply need to appeal to his chamberlain." Cadence smiles "Well, aren't you a wealth of knowledge." Adrian looks over at her "My aim is to serve you, Master." Cadence pats his arm "Maker, you can relax a little." Adrian seems taken aback briefly, but then his body relaxes slightly.

Cadence walks up to the castle gate, where the Captain of the guard was standing watch. He was a fit man, well into middle age, with greying black hair and a well groomed full face beard. He smiles as Cadence approaches "Good evening ma'am. If my report is to be believed, I owe you a debt of gratitude. It would seem that a group of bandits down the road met their fate at the hands of you and your pawns here." Cadence nods "Yes sir, that was us." He smiles wider "You have done this city a great service, and I'll see you rewarded as such. After you hand over the goods they absconded with." He snaps and another guard rushes to his side, and Laura returns all of the stolen goods that was taken. As she goes to hand over one of their daggers the guard stops her "My reports didn't outline any stolen weapons, only some valuables and gold."

The guard whistles and the gate opens "If you will proceed inside with me, I'll have the chamberlain pull up the bounty on that group of bandits." Cadence smiles "What luck. I had matters with the chamberlain." The captain nods and leads them into the castle. There was a vestibule with paintings of the first king of Voldoan, then when they proceeded into the main throne room they saw the wall was lined with paintings of other former kings and people of importance. The captain leads them into an office to the left, where a portly old man sat at a desk rifling through paperwork "Land permit, land permit... request for aide... supply caravan robbery..." He sighs and looks up from his paperwork, speaking in a slow but eloquent manner "Can I help you?"

The captain bows slightly and Cadence bows instinctively. The captain smiles "This young lady is responsible for getting rid of the problem group of bandits that have been stalking the main road." He sighs "I suppose you would want a reward then?" Cadence nods a little "If it's not too much to ask..." He sighs "Eh... make me work why don't you." He goes through some papers and pulls out a bounty "Ahh, yes. Considering the severity of their crimes and the level of threat they imposed the most I'm allowed to dole out is 20,000 gold." Cadence smirks and giggles a little "The Maker certainly has a sense of humor." The chamberlain frowns "How so?" Cadence giggles "The bandits requested 20,000 in gold in order for us to 'gain passage' into the city." The chamberlain chuckles "The Maker does have a sense of humor indeed."

Cadence weighs the bag of gold in her hand and smiles "While I'm here... I was hoping that I could request to the king that he pay for my CTA training. You see, I am Arisen, and I need the training so that I may face down the dragon." The chamberlain nods a little "If you are Arisen, then I'm sure the king would agree to aiding you. I can arrange for you to meet him, and he can decide from there. Likely he will ask you to perform a task to prove that you wouldn't use this newfound training to strike at the crown." Cadence nods "While I would never think of attacking the crown, I could understand your concern." The chamberlain smiles and leads her towards the throne room. The king was walking down the stairs towards his throne, two knights in front of him, two behind him, and a mage stands at the top of the stairs.

The king himself was rather young, early to mid 20's, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His royal robes were sea color, with silver trim and streaks of green. He sits on his throne and a knight stands at either side of his throne, the mage walking down the steps and standing behind it. She was the only female of his guards, with black hair and silver eyes. Her robes were the same color as the king's garb, trimmed in black and an arcane sigil decorates the back of her robes. Her staff is topped with a cross that glows with holy magic. The chamberlain takes a knee and Cadence follows suit. Her pawns seem confused but take a knee as well. The king clears his throat "Chamberlain Renold." His voice was surprisingly deep given his apparent age, and he spoke with the eloquent tone one would expect from royalty.

Renold stands "Cadence, meet your Highness, Reginold Harriet Williamson Ferray Labien the Third." The king chuckles "Sir Reginold will do, ma'am. Such a long name is trademark amongst royal lineages." He stands from his throne "What brings you to see me directly?" Cadence stands "Your Highness, I am sure you are aware of the wyrmfire that burns in Visvangst. My home. My people were stayed the dragon's destructive reign when I attempted to fight it. It branded me Arisen. I ask that you grant me your aide in killing this mutual enemy." The king smiles "Arisen aye? Truth be told, I was hoping never to see your kind for fear of the dragon. But, if it is amenities you seek, I shall oblige. But I need something important from you."

Cadence walks out of the palace, visibly shaking. The king had asked that she travel to the Cursed Land and recover a sword of immeasurable power so he could aide in slaying the wyrm. But what chance does a fisherwoman like Cadence have in a place as befouled? Hopefully they would be able to prepare her proper, or she would make it about three feet and die. Adrian walks up next to Cadence "I sense you are unwell Arisen." Cadence shakes her head "Just, nervous is all. Those deserts are rather dangerous. And the tomb that the sword is sealed in is rather far. It all sounds like a suicide mission." Adrian nods "Understandable. But I will protect you. And I am certain your skills will serve you well. All that is left to do is develop them."

Cadence holds a piece of paper out to Lisette, smiling "A writ from the king. Granting me housing, free food, a small allowance towards equipment and training." Lisette smiles "Well. What did you do to impress him?" Cadence shrugs "I'm Arisen. That seems to hold some weight." Lisette nods a little "Well, let us start you off by determining the path you wish to take." She stands "Follow me and I'll show you to your lodging." as they walk through the halls Cadence sees rooms dedicated to physical training, a massive library of books, training halls lined with dummies and all rooms seemed to be bustling with activity.

She takes them up a few flights of stairs "This training guild has existed for 193 years, and was founded by the second King of Heilig. He saw the terror that the dragon could bring, and vowed to make sure that his people could defend themselves and his troops would be able to meet the challenge." Cadence nods, impressed "It's obviously a fine guild." Lisette nods "Thank you. With the money we raise from civilian applicants, we are constantly improving." She shows them to a dorm room "This room will be yours. Now, let's talk about lessons." Cadence nods "I know little of combat to be truthful. I'm merely a fisherwoman."

Lisette smirks "That's good. Better have raw talent than someone who's taught wrong." Cadence giggles "That's very true. So, what would you recommend?" Lisette cups her chin "Let's see... you are tone. Not quite the build for a fighter or warrior. You could bulk up, if you wanted. Or you could focus on agility training and become a rouge. What is your endurance like?" Cadence frowns "Eh... terrible." Lisette giggles "Honesty is good. Very well, then being a mage would be your best option." Cadence smiles "Magic? That sounds like it would be fun to learn." Lisette nods a little "Of the 12 vocations, 7 of them involve a degree of magic. There is of course the basic vocation, mage, then there is the advanced sorcerer vocation. The magic archer vocation combines the mage and strider vocation, and the mystic knight is a sword and shield fighter that wields magic. Several fill the ranks of our elite."

Cadence contemplates them "Magic archer, hm? Wait, praytell, what are the other three?" Lisette frowns "Well, as Arisen you would have access to the specialty vocations, but I do not think you have the experience to take any of them on." Cadence nods "I understand. But what are they?" Lisette smiles "They were created and only taught here. They are unique, and each one incorporates magic in some form. They are the spellsword, death mage and monk vocations." Cadence smiles "Those all sound interesting." Lisette nods "The spellsword uses a focus, a small magic artifact that can cast weapon enchantments and shoot small projectiles, along with a protective barrier, negating the need for heavy armor. Death mages focus on dark magic, debilitations and wield scythes. The weight of the scythe makes it a powerful weapon. And monks fight with their fists, but use mantras to heal and increase their striking power."

Cadence nods a little "It may be outside my skill level, but the monk class interests me." Lisette nods "The trainer will assess if you will be able to handle learning the vocation. Of course, one of the main facets to the monk class is faith. Do you believe wholeheartedly in the Maker?" Cadence nods "Of course! With all of my being." Lisette smiles "Then you will do well." Lisette puts her hands together "Well. I have paperwork to catch up on. And you have sleep to catch up on. I'll have food sent up to you." She frowns "Wait, before I leave, your friends here... will they be training her as well?" Laura and Rook stare at her and say in unison "Not I." Adrian looks to Cadence "I am a tool of the Arisen. If training would allow me to better serve her..."

Cadence cups her chin "Well, If Adrian is willing, the training would do him a fair bit of good. Which vocation should he focus on?" Lisette giggles "The answer to that is obvious. Look at that build. He could be an extremely effective warrior. Maybe even a mystic knight." Adrian looks at Cadence "Arisen, what do you think would suit your needs best?" Cadence frowns "You... have no preference?" Adrian shakes his head "No Master." Cadence rubs her temples "By the Maker, please stop calling me master. Fine... lets see. Mystic knights are frontline defenders and can use magic. Warriors are all offense. Strategically, you would be of more aide as a mystic knight since I will be fighting barehanded." Adrian nods "As you wish."

Cadence was lead to the training room, where several monks had gathered around a magical fire that gave off no smoke. They were all shaved bald, with orange monk robes. One of them stands and smiles "Hello sister. Welcome to our class." Cadence frowns "Am... I going to have to shave my head?" He chuckles "No, no. That is a choice, not a requirement." Cadence looks at each of them, seeing one woman amongst the 6. Cadence was in a plaid shirt, denim hosen and leather pants, but she was offered a orange gi and new boots, along with wrist and ankle protectors. The leader smiles "At congregations and mantra teachings we wear the robes, but for the purpose of actual combat these are our outfits of choice. Armor is not necessary."

As Cadence trained and studied the scripture alongside her monk companions she felt more at home than she had in a long time. Even in her fishing village, she kept to herself after her brother's death. But Maker, thinking of him just made it that much harder. Everyone that could or would become the dragon's victim was someone's brother or sister, mother, father, significant other. The stress of failing them was troubling her, and obviously her face showed it. The female monk, Era, puts a hand on her shoulder "Sister, something seems to be bothering you." Cadence shrugs "It's nothing. Just... being Arisen is a very big responsibility. I understand it is as the Maker has willed, but..." Era smiles "Cadence. You just said it. It is as the Maker has willed. There is little else to be said. The Maker has a plan. Keep your head up. To be marked means that the Maker himself saw something in you. Take some solace in that, and use the strength of your conviction to grow stronger. Become the hero you were created by the Maker to be."

Cadence wasn't sure how to react at first. Her village elder believed in her, and she supposed she hadn't taken to heart what he said. But as she stared into the green eyes of this monk whom she had known for merely a week, it started to sink in. She could do this. She had to do this. Not just because thousands were in danger. But because it was her destiny. She hugs Era, sighing in relief "You're right. It will turn out fine because the Maker willed it so." Era giggles "See? Nothing to stress about." She hugs Cadence back and Era strokes her back softly.


	2. Exercise Caution

In the two weeks Cadence spent training her master said that she had progressed faster than any other student he had ever had, likely due to her unique bond to the dragon that subconsciously improved her battle prowess. Thanks to this gift, Cadence was feeling more and more confident. The only new addition to her orange monk gi was the metal knuckle dusters that went over her black gloves, her metal forearm guards and her new boots, which had metal reinforcing the shin, toe and the heel. Cadence turns to Adrian, in his new steel armor with a red cloak and magic shield "I actually feel more confident about this journey now at least." Adrian looks dead ahead "The Cursed Lands. Also known as the Sea of Dead Sands and the Desert of Unlife. Such titles are daunting. If a little plain in some respects."

Cadence nods her agreement as the party of four set out on their journey towards Gallian. From the city of Gallian they would go through the Gallian Pass, and then Wenthru would be their last stop before they would venture into the Cursed Lands. Gallian was a large city, nearly rivaling the capital, though it was mostly devoted to housing the farmers and soldiers who worked and protected the nearby farmlands. Gallian supplied over 80 percent of all vegetables and raw meat for the other cities of Voldoan. Due to the need for transport, it was also home to the largest trading hub in Voldoan. As Cadence approached the ciy she saw quite alot of bustle in the central marketplace.

Cadence walks over to the growing crowd to investigate the cause of alarm. A man is on his hands and knees in the middle of the crowd "It was a goblin raid! Cave trolls are aiding the goblins in attacking the farms for food! We need to send as many guard as we can!" There is alarmed talking between the onlookers, who fear the loss of their families and their best source of food. A guard walks over, arms raised "Ladies and gentleman. The royal guard is aware of the goblin threat, and are taking every action to remedy the situation." Cadence had never heard of cave trolls aiding goblins. In fact, cave trolls were highly territorial, and killed anything that came near their caves, be it man or beast.

Laura looks down at the man "Cave trolls assaulting farmland? Arisen, aught feels strange. Best we investigate." Cadence couldn't help but agree. She was well equipped and eager to test herself in combat, unwilling to enter the Cursed Lands until she felt fully prepared. And if this town fell, there would be no reason to fight the dragon since her homeland would be lost anyway. Cadence walks up to the guard as the crowd disperses "Sir, my name is Cadence and I am the Arisen. I wish to aide your men in eliminating this threat." The guard smiles "Well, that would be a relief. Let me see, the best way you could aide us is killing the cave trolls that the goblins are rallying behind. Hard to kill a horde of goblins if you have to watch the sky for falling boulders. Let me mark the last known sightings on your map."

As they hike up a mountain Cadence turns to Laura "What do you know of cave trolls?" Laura considers this for a few seconds "Their kind ill like fire. Holy light could aide us. Their kind use anything at hand as projectiles, other enemies included." Cadence nods a little "Good to know." As they make their way up the mountain path that was worn away by time Cadence began to notice small bone splinters crunching under her feet now and then, these old pieces of bone made brittle by the elements. Near the entrance to a large natural cave was many more bones, both old and relatively fresh looking. There was no telling what animals these bones came from but many looked human. Rook frowns "The stench of death is strong here, lingers in the air. Best we not tarry."

Cadence holds her hands in front of her chest, palms together with fingers pointed in opposite directions. As she pulls her hands apart and curls her fingers in she forms a ball of holy light, letting off a burst of magic that enchants the metal on her body and her allies weapons with holy light. Thanks to her training in effectively using holy enchantments, they give off a brighter glow than normal, allowing them to see inside the cave easier. As they journey through the cave they become more and more aware of voices ahead. In a large cavern opening is a campfire and several goblins, with two hobgoblins. There are barrels of stolen goods scattered about, along with barrels of pitch and farming tools. A goblin picks up a hoe and yells out "I'sa stab dey homan!" Before charging towards Cadence.

Cadence kicks the hoe out of the grasp of the goblin, punching it in the jaw and sending it sprawling. The goblin retreats to the back of the pack, trying to hold it's broken jaw in place as it let's out strangled whimpers. Adrian charges into one with his shield, knocking it to the ground by clubbing it over the head with his mace. Cadence charges towards a goblin, leaping into the air and delivering a hard kick that knocks it to the ground. She kicks another in the side, burning it with holy magic before kicking it back from her. She dodges to the side of a hobgoblin charging her, kicking it in the leg to make it drop to one knee. She delivers several punches to its face, blugeoning it to death.

Cadence walks through a small tunnel into a large open cavern. There is a cave troll inside this cavern opening, along with a few hobgoblins and at least a half dozen goblins. Light illuminated the cave troll's pale skin, his stature well built like a ogre, and of similar height, but hairless. Instead of body hair the cave troll protected itself from the elements with patches of animal furs, causing it to reek of death. The light coming from the open mouthed other side of the cavern was obviously his way in and out. Bones were scattered across the cave floor, and the cave troll punches the wall repeatedly, intent on forming a new tunnel. Then the goblins set to work mining the cracked wall, breaking away loose rock. Cadence tilts her head "I'm... confused. Goblins struggle to form proper war parties. Here they are, organizing a mining operation to create a hideout." Rook pulls out his staff "I say we slay the lot of them." Cadence nods "Agreed."

Adrian drops to one knee and touches his mace to the ground, creating a sigil. Laura begins to fire a hail of arrows into the small crowd of goblins. Cadence runs towards one of the hobgoblins, leaping on it's head and using it as a springboard to axe kick the cave troll on the top of it's head. She backflips and lands on her feet but the troll charges towards her, backhanding her away. Cadence slides to a stop and rolls back onto her feet. She thrusts her hands forward "Scension!" A travelling orb made of holy magic skates across the ground and the cave troll staggers for a second. Meanwhile, Adrian runs in and hits the staggered cave troll over the head with his mace. It roars and uses its oversized hands to pick up Adrian and throw him towards Cadence. She dodges to the side instinctively and Adrian crashes into the pile of bones behind her.

Laura puts an arrow into the head of the last hobgobin, the last few goblins rushing towards her. Adrian's trap sigil triggers and they are blasted back by magic bolts, making easy prey for Laura. Rook sets the cave troll on fire, and it scoops up a rock, throwing it at Rook. The projectile is hurled at such great speed he has no time to react, and it smashes against his chest, pinning him to a wall. He weakly pushes the boulder off of himself, collapsing onto his hands and knees "Arisen... I am wounded." Cadence runs towards him but the cave troll charges her, knocking her to the ground. Adrian rushes over, climbing onto the troll's back and hitting it in the back of the head with his mace, but it backs into one of the stone columns supporting the cavern roof. The column, along with a large portion of the roof, collapse on Adrian and the cave troll.

Cadence shakes her head, trying to get the ringing out of her ears and she chokes on a lungful of dust. After regaining her footing, and her hearing, she hears Laura calling out to her "Arisen, are you alright?" The memory of the last few minutes comes back to Cadence and she gasps, rushing towards the boulders "Adrian!" She pushes a rock aside and sees Adrian, crushed under several boulders and drenched in blood "How shameful... to fall when there is aught to be done." He disintegrates into a dark green ash with streaks of black as the rift reclaims him, his body far too damaged for revival. A tear slides down Cadence's cheek, but she has little time to cry over her loss, as the rubble shifts and the cave troll forces itself free.  
Cadence turns to the monster, holding her hands in front of her, palms facing each other. Holy magic hums between her fingertips and her wounds heal. She opens her eyes and rushes towards the cave troll, sliding between its legs. It tries to grab her and Laura shoots it in the head, stunning it. Candence kicks it as hard as she can in the leg, causing it to fall to one knee, and then she leaps on top of it, punching it in the head repeatedly with one hand while her other clung to the beast.

It forces itself to stand, trying it's best to shake her off. Cadence loses her grip, tumbling to one side but Laura fires a cluster of arrows into its chest to stagger the monster. It drops to it's knees and Cadence enchants her weaponized armor with holy magic, finishing the troll with a spinning roundhouse kick to the head that cracks it skull. Cadence takes a deep breath and Laura walks over, sheathing her bow "Am I alone in wishing to be out of here?" Cadence shakes her head somberly "No. You're not."

Outside Gallian's main gate was a riftstone. Cadence touches it and a black portal appears above her, dropping Adrian on the ground next to her. Cadence smiles "Adrian, it's good to see you again." Adrian looks at her blankly, then his lips curl into a small smile "I am happy to see you as well Arisen." Cadence frowns "We are still down a party member." Adrian turns to the riftstone "All one needs to bring another ally into this world is touch the riftstone." Cadence nods "Of course, I forgot about that." Cadence touches the riftstone and she feels the riftstone pulling her in, the face of the stone glowing brightly.

When Cadence's vision returns she is in a dark expanse, and the floor suddenly lights up with an eery glow. Cadence tilts her head and walks out a little further, when pawns of different vocations begin to wander into the open space. They meander aimlessly, making quiet conversation now and then, but overall, the scene in front of Cadence creeped her out. She walks up to a mage, a very tall but thin woman with black hair, blue and green trimmed mages robes and a staff on her back that has the glow of dark magic. She turns to the Arisen, her voice deep and mature despite her young appearance "Yes Arisen?" Cadence clears her throat "Well, I am in need of assistance. Are you profiecent in healing and combat magic?" The pawn nods "Indeed." Cadence nods a little "Then, would you like to come with me?" The pawn holds up her hand to show her glowing pawnprint "Tis an honor to serve. This one's name is Salandra."

Salandra looks up at the mountain peaks as they approach Gallian's Pass "Mountains such as these are home to trolls and harpy alike." Cadence turns her attention to Salandra, who so far had proven to be rather quiet. In fact, this is the first time she had spoke up since they left Gallian, unless you counted her screaming "To arms!" when the band encountered a small pack of goblins. Salandra's staff, along with her paler than normal complexion, black hair and grey eyes made her somewhat foreboding, for a healing mage. Salandra noticed Cadence eyeing her "Need something Arisen?" Cadence shakes her head "Lost in thought is all." Salandra looks ahead at the mountain pass "Best we stay wary, lest the mountain pass claim us as it's next victim."

The mountain pass was rough, the uneven ground under their feet due to the light amount of traffic this pass saw. Unfortunately, where man retreats, monsters roost "Harpy!" Laura was already knocking an arrow as the pack of 5 harpies flew towards them. Cadence watches them draw close, and Salandra draws her staff "Taste my fire!" She summons a wall of fire, easily torching the harpies who are caught in the blazing inferno. Those that don't die quickly from the heat collapse on the ground and burn to death, writhing and screeching as they try to put themselves out. Salandra sheathes her staff behind her back "That's enough of that."

The mountain pass had many twists and turns, along with its fair share of caves. Cadence passed close to the edge of the cliff as they passed by a cave and bats came flooding out of the mouth of the cave, nearly sending her over the edge of the cliff as they flew right past her. Cadence regains her balance, frowning "Would be a pretty sad way to go." She looks over the edge "Best I not think about it I suppose." She turns back to the path ahead, which is barred by rock "Adrian, we need to move these boulders so we can proceed." He nods "I shall aide you with haste Arisen." They move towards the rocks, until the rocks begin to shake. Cadence takes a step back "That's... not normal."

Adrian draws his mace "Tis a creature of stone. Mayhaps some magic holds it together?" The rock elemental has one large rock for its body, and rocks for hands and feet, all of which floated in the air by some unseen force. Altogether it was not quite as tall as a troll, so it was rather small by the standard Candence had come to expect. It lashes forward with a punch and sends it's massive boulder fist square into Adrian's shield, knocking him down, then the fist returns to him just as quickly. Cadence enhances everyone's weapons with holy magic and runs towards this strange foe. It lashes out with a punch and Cadence rolls under it's punch, launching herself airborne after her dodge roll. She lands on the body of the creature with both feet, causing it to stagger.

The rocks spin around the main body and one slams into Cadence, knocking her back. It sends another one of it's rock limbs at Adrian, who was charging towards it. He bashes it out of his way with his shield, slowed but undeterred as he rushed towards the strange foe. Laura hits it with arrows to distract it and Salandra calls down a lightning bolt to hit the creature, seemingly canceling out it's attack. Adrian lets out a battle cry as he hits the main body with as much force as he could muster with the backhand swing of his mace. The body flies back and the limbs scatter, much to Cadence's relief. She frowns "What was that?"

She turns towards the reforming rock elemental "-Is. What is that?" Salandra summons tendrils made of dark energy to bind it as Adrian hammers it with blows from his mace, the body cracking and showing signs of wear "Break it open!" It breaks free of Salandra's spell and backhands Adrian away, it's rocks spinning around it. Cadence channels healing energy to herself and her team, but the process requires her to stand still, giving the rock elemental an opening. It punches forward and Adrian dashes in the way, blocking most of the force with his shield and he is knocked backwards into Cadence. Laura fires a blast arrow into the fissure on its chest and the limbs scatter, the body falling to the ground, inert.

Adrian stands, turning to offer Cadence a hand, which she gracously accepts. The rock elemental begins to reform slowly and Adrian picks up his mace "As he begin to damage it, it is slow to reform. Tis weak master." As he says this the crack in its chest glows purple and red, the magic that suspends the rocks becoming a clearly visible bright purple. Adrian gets in a defensive stance "Behind me Arisen." The creature lashes out with punch after punch, but Adrian defiantly stood his ground, even as his arms began to grow numb and his heels were digging into the soft patch of dirt under his boots. Cadence rushes to one side, towards the cliff's edge, and the rock elemental lashes forward with a punch. Cadence dodges it's limb and as it returns to it's owner she kicks it with all her might, causing the limb to smash into the rock elemental and split the main body in half.


	3. Into the Cursed Lands

The rest of the journey to Wenthru was uneventful, save the occasional wolf pack ("Wolves hunt in packs!") and one small banding party of goblins ("Their kind ill like fire.") It became evident that despite having told her at least a dozen times about the weakness of a goblin, her pawns were predispositioned to constantly remind her. It was annoying, but it was also endearing. And it was apparently in their nature, so there was nothing Cadence could really do about it. As they approached Wenthru Adrian blurts out "Wenthru, with its mines nearby and expert craftsman, it is one of the main sources of raw building materials and weaponry in Voldoan." The Marocost River ran south of the village, with man-made irrigation channels that ran through the center of town. The houses themselves were built to withstand sandstorms and as such were dust covered and plain, but sturdy looking.

Cadence walks into the alehouse, where she is greeted by the alehouse owner, Olrin. He smiles "A new visitor to our town. It's rare to see adventurers pass through here." Cadence nods a little "I suspect it has something to do with how close your city is to the desert." Olrin grins "Don't be downtrodden by that. This city has its own charm. Though most people here are serious about their work, we find ways to unwind." Cadence folds her arms "Unfortunetly, I'm on business of my own. Do you know anyone who is familiar with navigating the Cursed Lands?" Olrin narrows his eyes "You would try to venture into those lands? That's rather dangerous. But if you are insistent, I know of one man. Rendel. He's around here somewhere, he's easy to spot because he walks around in those creepy black robes."

After scanning the inn Cadence spotted the man in question. His form was obscured by his robes. Cadence walks over to him "Excuse me, I'm looking for Rendel." He turns to her, and she catches a glimpse of his face under the shadow of his hood, he was dark skinned, middle aged, with a scar across his cheek to his nose. His voice was deep and chilling "You found him. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Cadence purses her lips, his very presence intimidating "I have need to pass through the Cursed Lands, on a quest for the king, and require the aide of someone who is familiar with the lay of the land." Rendel stands slowly "Well, I guess you came to the right person. But I won't risk my neck for free." Cadence frowns "I haven't much in the way of gold." Rendel sits back down "Then leave me be."

Cadence slams down her map "Very well, if you will not aide me, at least help me find what it is I am looking for. The tomb of the first king is somewhere in that expanse. And you could save me alot of time and effort by pointing me in the right direction."Rendel looks at the map, frowning "Very well." He taps a point on the map near the middle "There is a catacomb entrance right here. It is a rather confusing series of twists and turns but follow your compass north, all tunnels north lead to the burial site of the first king." He stands "Good luck. You'll need it."

Cadence ordered an inn room for the night, relaxing in a bed for the first time since she slept at the inn at Gallian. Travelling was rough, and made more so by her lack of any real company. Her pawns were lifeless husks, who served merely to protect her and spout bits of knowledge now and then. Adrian was the most lifelike of them, the only one who ever showed any emotions. Cadence couldn't help but feel like that may be her doing. She slowly drifts off to sleep, and wakes up in the morning feeling more nervous than anything else. She would be venturing into the most dangeorus territory on the continent. She puts on her gi, strapping on her metal bracers and her knuckle dusters. She walks outside, pawns in tow, when she sees Rendel standing in front of the building across the way from the inn "If you are truly on orders from the king, I'm going with you. Then he can arrange paying my fee." Cadence smiles "Glad to see you came around." He grabs his scythe which was leaning on the wall next to him "I'll lead."

The desert heat was causing sweat to pour down Cadence's face. And she was in light apparel. Adrian was likely dying in his armor. Surprisingly, however, one look at Adrian showed that he didn't show the slightest discomfort "Are you not hot?" Adrian seems surprised by the question "Mas-... Arisen, I am different from you in many ways. Only heat serious enough to burn my skin would cause me distress." And to his point he wasn't even sweating. Cadence turns to Rendel "What about you?" Rendel grunts "I spent more days and nights out in this desert wasteland than anywhere else. I can cope."

Rendel turns to her "If we end up in a fight, you should probably stay back." Cadence tilts her head "I'm not going to make you face the enemy alone. What if you are outnumbered?" Rendel narrows his eyes "I can handle it." Cadence takes a step towards him "What if you get hurt?" Rendel takes a step forward "I can handle it." Cadence folds her arms "And what makes you think I can't handle myself?" Rendel chuckles "Because you didn't come prepared to fight what is here. You don't know what you are dealing with." Cadence stammers "I-I have a general idea. This desert is infested with undead. They won't stand a chance against my holy magic."

Rendel turns away from her "You're wrong. Perhaps you have never heard of the Sacred March, also known as the Deathmarch Crusade?" Cadence shakes her head "No, I haven't." Rendel slams down the end of his scythe "25 holy knights and 25 holy sorcerers were sent into this desert. Their expert training and holy magic were supposed to make up for their lack of numbers. Except they were wrong, and now they are dead. The undead of this desert are not weak to holy magic as they originally thought. As it just so happens, whatever force is animating these bodies is using some tainted holy relic or tainted magic. Because of this, the crusade of men were overrun, killed and then reanimated. And those undead knights and liches are the most powerful and dangerous of those I have ever ran across."

Cadence clenches her fists. She had fooled herself into thinking she was ready. But she had came ill prepared. This didn't deter her, however, because turning back did not seem to be an option "It doesn't matter. My spells may be useless but that's only a part of what I am capable of." Rendel nods a little "Let us hope, for everyone's sake, that that rings true." He starts back on their intended path, his pace growing quicker as the sun begins to set "If we reach the tunnels, we will at least have shelter before we press on. But we must move quickly. The temperature in the desert plummets at night." Cadence nods "Then let's get moving."

There was a small inlet just inside the tunnel entrance where the group made camp. With the pawns not requiring sleep, Rendel and Candence were free to rest up. Camping in this environment had Cadence on edge but her pawns assured her that they would protect her, so with this reassurance in mind Cadence soon found sleep. She awoke to sounds of fighting as her pawns engaged a wandering pack of undead, but it was an easy fight. Cadence geared up, stretching and preparing herself for the journey ahead. She turns to Rendel, who smirks "Are you quite done?" Cadence giggles "What? One should always stay limber."

Salandra casts a dark enchantment on their weaponry and Cadence rushes towards one of the zombies, hitting it with a high kick. She assaults it with a flurry of punches and she finishes it with an uppercut to the jaw that causes it to stumble back. Another zombie grabs Cadence from behind and she struggles, until Salandra shoots it in the back with a fireball, allowing Cadence to shake it off. Rendel cleaves one in half with a powerful swing of his scythe. Cadance finishes the one that had grabbed her with a spinning kick that sends it's head flying. Rendel looks around the room, walking to a wall lined with hieroglyphic symbols "The Tomb of the First Five."

Cadence walks over and touches a symbol of a sword "The who?" Rendel brushes dust off some of the heirogyphs "The First King and his four honor guards. Voldoan won it's independence from Canstarn and became an independent nation thanks to the strength of the First and his blade, Exodis. The King himself singlehandedly slayed hundreds with his enchanted blade, which was said to have a powerful enchantment that killed any man it struck. A powerful relic, to be sure." Cadence smiles "A blade that powerful is likely well guarded." Rendel nods "Traps, puzzles, and according to legend, the spirit of his honor guard, inhabiting Living Armor." Cadence frowns "That doesn't sound impossible at all..."

The continue through the halls, encountering the occasional undead. Salandra made quick work of most of them with her fire magic, and Cadence found her fire enchantment to be very useful in leiu of her holy enchantment she typically used. Adrian and Laura did their part, and Rendel led them deeper in the tunnels. The group came upon their first puzzle, a room full of pressure plates marked with runes. Rendel crouches and examines the runes "Likely stepping on the wrong pressure plate will trigger a trap. This small nozzle in the middle most likely spews fire or a poisonous gas. Each tile has one, so that doesn't help us rule out which tiles are wrong." Cadence frowns "What if we triggered them with rocks or something?" Rendel shakes his head "Too risky. They could release poison gas, and that would fill the room and kill us."

Laura steps on a tile "This way Arisen. I have walked this path before." Much to Cadence and Rendel's surprise, Laura walks the path of tiles without triggering any traps. Rendel watches with amazement "These pawns of yours..." Cadence shrugs "They are odd to be sure. But they appear to have a depth of random knowledge." Rendel nods "Helpful." As they proceeded, Laura was able to lead them through each trap. Rendel touches the door to the tomb, pushing it open slowly. There are four sets of armor on stands, surrounding the sarcophogus in the center as if standing guard. Cadence steps forward slowly, and the walls glow softly. Blue wisps of energy flow into the armor from the walls, causing them to shift on their stands. The armor seem to shift as they aclimate to the inside of the armor, then each helmet turns towards Cadence and company.


End file.
